


Politics

by madhatt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, or rather Prowl making Starscream agree to things with his interfacing skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tactician was pretty sure that wasn't what Prime had in mind when he asked Prowl to make an effort to acquaint himself with Megatron's Second in Command and maybe even put their processors together in hope of creating a better tomorrow for their new, peaceful Cybertron. Not what he had in mind when he pushed Starscream into Prowl's quarters and looked at him pleadingly either.</p><p>Still Prowl simply couldn't force himself to break away from those luscious lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> It's like an addiction. I won't stop writing Prowl and Starscream even if I'm the only one left reading them. They are just too precious.

Prowl let his fans turn on for a few kliks and release at least some of the heat gathered inside his frame. Starscream's servos wandering teasingly over his plating, lips moving desperately against his own and the moans... Oh the moans! The Seeker's unabashed moaning was revving up Prowl's engines almost as good as the sensual writhing of Starscream's body, as he rubbed himself against the Praxian.

The tactician was pretty sure that wasn't what Prime had in mind when he asked Prowl to make an effort to acquaint himself with Megatron's Second in Command and maybe even put their processors together in hope of creating a better tomorrow for their new, peaceful Cybertron. Not what he had in mind when he pushed Starscream into Prowl's quarters and looked at him pleadingly either.

Still Prowl simply couldn't force himself to break away from those luscious lips, that were gradually making him lose his processor and from Starscream, who was hoping to coax a reaction out of him with strokes of a wet talented tongue and little bites of sharp teeth. And he had to admit, the Seeker was quite successful at that – Prowl answered every wet kiss with one of his own, he forced his fingers under the sleek plating, only to pinch the sensitive cables, and let low groans leave his vocalizer freely.

He wasn't even sure how _this –_ heated plating, trembling servos, flickering optics and a foreign, wet tongue inside his mouth - happened. One moment they were eyeing each other with distrust and a healthy dose of disdain, and the next they were trying to get as close as possible and touch every centimetre of scorching plating. But it didn't matter. Not when one of Starscream's servos slid down teasingly, right to his interface cover, and moved his fingers over the seams, sliding through the lubricant that was already gathering there.

“Who would have thought, that such a stiff, righteous Autobot would react so... eagerly,” whispered Starscream right against his audio receptor, at the same time rubbing the heated plating of the tactician's interface cover, and Prowl shivered.

“Were you doubting your skill?” asked the Praxian.

Starscream bristled and as an answer to Prowl's question, put one servo on the back of the other's head, holding him close, and kissed him forcefully, sneaking his tongue inside Prowl's mouth and exploring it thoroughly. Joints in Prowl's legs froze up and then threatened to give away. He had to grab Starscream's shoulders for support.

When the Seeker moved away, there was a familiar smirk on his lips. “Never,” he said.

Prowl answered him with a smirk of his own. He knew that no matter what he said, Starscream would continue with this smugness, so he decided on a different approach – he put his arms around Starscream, trying to reach the sensitive wiring at the junction of his back and wings. He knew that he succeeded when Starscream's plating shuddered and he released a staticky moan. The Seeker then arched his back and leaned his body against Prowl's. The tactician looked at Starscream's face. His mouth was slack, and optics dimmed and unfocused – he was beautiful.

The realisation was a surprise. He of course knew Starscream was handsome, many mechs' wet dream. He could even himself admit to a few stray thoughts in the middle of the night cycle. But never before had he looked at the Decepticon and saw such a sincere pleasure, that made him seem almost serene.

Like this, Starscream was irresistible.

And Prowl wasn't about to deny himself – with one last tug to the sensitive wires, he moved his servos down Starscream's arched back, over his shapely aft and to his tempting thighs. He spent some time caressing them and then moved to the front, returning the favour and rubbing against Starscream's interface cover. It opened instantly, and Prowl had the unquestionable pleasure to see the Seeker's spike pressurize. It was a really nice spike, too, in sync with Starscream's paintjob and of considerable girth. Prowl's valve clenched at the mere sight of it.

“Are you going to open for me, too?” asked the Seeker. He moved his servos to Prowl's aft and squeezed. “Or are you going to stare at me and do nothing?”

There was no reason good enough in Prowl's processor to postpone what they both so obviously wanted, and so he followed Starscream's lead and uncovered his wet, swollen valve. He shivered as he felt the cold air on his sensitive components and then again, when the Seeker's sharp fingers traced the edges of his valve's lips. Starscream noticed that and it spurred him on – he pushed his fingertip between the lips and teasingly rubbed the entrance. Prowl felt a smile threaten to appear on his face, because of how subtly pleasant of a sensation it was. Starscream must have noticed that, for with a smile of his own, he leaned down to kiss Prowl, again, this time much more slowly, but still thoroughly. At the same time, he didn't withdrew his fingers. In fact, quite the contrary. They were getting bolder and bolder in their research of the tactician's valve. Slowly stroking the plump lips and teasingly dipping one fingertip just past the rim of Prowl's valve, he was quite successful at making the Praxian's plating rattle in tension and small moans escape his vocalizer.

Prowl looked at Starscream and only now noticed the Seeker staring right at him with a heated flare in his optics. Prowl couldn't look away. He almost did, when Starscream suddenly pushed two fingers inside his valve, and Prowl had to fight not to offline his optics. Two fingers weren't enough to really make him feel full, but the slight stretch was perfect for now. To show that, he smirked at Starscream and clenched his valve. It was already wet and the movement caused the lubricant to seep out and trickle down Seeker's fingers.

Starscream started to slowly move his fingers. He thrust them as deep as they would go and wriggled them, brushing against all the sensitive spots mercilessly.

“You are so damn pretty.” Starscream sounded disbelieving and his optics were full of wonder.

Prowl frowned. “No, I'm n-” He couldn't finish. His vocalizer glitched as Starscream withdrew his fingers and pinched one of his anterior nodes.

“You're biased, so you have no say in that,” he said and then laughed seeing Prowl's frown. “Even that frown of yours is cute, when you're like this, shivering and ready for my spike.”

“If you think it's charming, this talk of yours, you are so very wro-” Another pinch, to a different node this time. “Stop interrupting m-” This time Prowl yelped, though he would be denying that afterwards, as Starscream grabbed him under his aft and lifted him up easily, only to drop him on the berth and then climb quickly on top of him. Prowl glared at him, some of the famous coldness back in his optics. “Stop interrupting me.”

Starscream kissed him on the nose and then smiled dashingly. “Sorry.” He kissed him again, this time on the mouth. “Let me make it up to you,” he said and then, seeing Prowl dim his optics and relax on the berth, got comfortable between his legs and put the tip of his spike between these plump valve lips. He licked his lips, but still remained unmoving for some more time. Prowl decided it would be best to combine pleasure with a little bit of business and chose this moment to make his move. And so he swiftly put his legs around the Seeker's shapely hips and pulled him in, forcing Starscream's spike inside his wet valve.

Starscream moaned. Prowl smirked, enjoying the reaction, and rippled the walls of his valve. It made Starscream moan louder and buck his hips. “Aren't you a tight one,” gasped Starscream. He started moving his hips, thrusting deeply and forcefully. His arms went around Prowl's back, embracing him tightly, and he buried his face in the crook of the tactician's neck. He nibbled at the neck cables he found there.

The thrusting rocked Prowl's whole frame, He held onto Starscream's shoulders and arched his back, wanting to be as close as possible. He had, to admit, Starscream was really talented. “Glad...” he gasped at a particularly hard thrust, “Glad you're enjoying yourself,” he said and pushed his fingers underneath Starscream's plating and pulling at the sensitive cables. Starscream hummed in reply and reached up with one servo to caress the edge of one trembling doorwing.

They were both getting closer to overloading and Prowl decided it was the high time to up his game a little. Using the momentum of Starscream's moving body and bucking his hips at just the right angle, he threw Starscream off him and before the Seeker could realize what was going on, pushed him on the floor, only to straddle his hips.

“W-what?!” Starscream's optics flared bright in surprise. He looked at Prowl questioningly and then whimpered when the tactician carefully put his valve against the tip of Starscream's spike, making sure the Seeker didn't enter him. The gentle touch of a moist valve against his spike was surely pure torture for Starscream – Prowl could tell that from the sudden desperate look on his face.

“Let's get to the point,” said Prowl seriously.

“What point?” Starscream's voice on the other servo, was shaking with suppressed desire.

“The treaty of course. That's why we met in the first place.” Starscream's optics widened, but Prowl ignored that. He lowered himself and sat down, making sure his valve was pressing right against Starscream's spike. “Megatron's ready to sign it. He wants peace and sees it's a good solution to our war criminals problem. Prime's worried you're going to go against Megatron, just on principle, and we'll have to start at the beginning, again.” Prowl rocked his hips minutely and Starscream squirmed. “So. _Are_ you going to go against Megatron, and our hard earned peace, just on principle?”

Starscream had to reset his vocalizer a few times before he managed to reply. “A-are you kidding me?!” He squirmed harder and tried to push Prowl off him, but the tactician had him pinned, with one servo resting threateningly on his wing. Starscream hissed and offlined his optics. He took a deep breath and then spoke, his teeth clenched tight. “Do we have to talk about it now?”

Prowl smirked and started rocking his hips. “Do you want to overload?”

“You...” Starscream put his servos on Prowl's hips and tried to guide him to move faster. “Please...”

“You simply have to state your plans.” Prowl let Starscream move his spike against the tactician's swollen valve more freely as he waited for the answer. “You know what you need to say.”

Starscream growled. He dug his claws into Prowl's plating and threw his head back in desperation. “No!” he yelled. “I'm not going to go against Megatron, I'll sign this stupid treaty!”

That was all Prowl needed. With a chuckle he raised on his knees, positioned himself and in one swift movement took Starscream's whole spike inside himself. They both moaned as their throbbing components met again. There was nothing to stop them from reaching pleasure this time. Prowl instantly started moving his hips up and down, rolling them at the same time. Starscream was meeting him halfway with desperate thrusts of his own. It made Prowl's fans turn on, adding to the noise of their slick arrays meeting, plating clanging and moans escaping their vocalizers.

Prowl was bouncing on top of Starscream, taking him deep again and again. He flared his doorwings wide, trying to keep his balance, but it was getting harder with Starscream's spike filling him so perfectly and his clever fingers pulling at just the right cables under his hip plating. He sobbed and threw his head back as he felt his overload finally approaching. His whole body tensed and he trembled. His valve started squeezing involuntarily and that was all the warning he got, before a scorching hot overload came in waves over his whole body. He shook, his doorwings rattled and his valve clenched tightly, as it released copious amounts of lubricants that leaked out and down Starscream's spike.

He then collapsed on top of Starscream who was still chasing his own overload. The Seeker once again put his servos around the smaller tactician and kissed him deeply. Dazed and confused, Prowl pliantly let himself be kissed, as he lost himself to the sensation of powerful thrusts inside his valve and a wet tongue invading his mouth. He almost didn't notice it when Starscream rolled them over and, now on top of Prowl, started to drive into him at fast pace, finally reaching his own overload.

What Prowl did notice finally, was the hot fluid filling him to the brim and spilling outside his valve, making him shiver in sudden delight. He moaned into Starscream's mouth. He moaned again when Starscream withdrew and the transfluid leaked out of his trembling valve, dirtying his plating.

He hummed in pleasure when Starscream kissed him again and then whispered against his lips, “I can't believe you.” He chuckled.

Prowl looked at him, his optics dimmed. “What is so hard to believe?”

“That you manipulated me so easily.”

Prowl smirked, but there was no malice to the expression, just tired contentment. “It wasn't that hard really.”

Starscream barked out a laugh. “You are pretty irresistible when you put your mind to it.” He caressed Prowl's helm. “It's so hot. You are so hot.”

Prowl didn't answer. He simply curled closer to the Seeker and finally let his systems shut down, welcoming the well deserved recharge, especially with a warm frame against his and two strong arms embracing him tightly.

 


End file.
